Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 31
Luta zima pokryła grubą okiścią lasy i wypełniła jary po brzegi zwałami śniegu, tak iż kraj cały zdawał się być jedną białą równiną. Przyszły nagle zawieje mocne, w czasie których giną ludzie i stada pod śnieżnym całunem, drogi stały się błędne i niebezpieczne, jednakże pan Bogusz zdążał wszystkimi siłami do Jaworowa, aby się co prędzej z hetmanem wielkimi zamysłami Azjowymi podzielić. Szlachcic z rubieży, wychowany w ciągłej grozie kozackiej i tatarskiej, przejęty myślą o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie ojczyźnie od buntów, od zagonów i od całej potęgi tureckiej groziły, widział w tych zamysłach niemal zbawienie ojczyzny, wierzył święcie, że uwielbiany przez niego, jak i przez wszystkich kresowców, hetman ani chwili się nie zawaha, gdy o pomnożenie potęgi Rzeczypospolitej chodzi, więc jechał z radością w sercu mimo zawiei, błędnych dróg i nawałności. Spadł wreszcie którejś niedzieli razem ze śniegiem do Jaworowa i zastawszy szczęśliwie hetmana, kazał mu się zaraz oznajmić, choć go przestrzegano, że hetman dzień i noc zajęty ekspedycjami i pisaniem listów, prawie że na posiłek nawet nie ma czasu. Lecz hetman kazał go nadspodzianie wołać zaraz. Więc po małej jeno chwili czekania między dworskimi skłonił się stary żołnierz do kolan swemu wodzowi. Znalazł pana Sobieskiego zmienionego bardzo i z obliczem pełnym troski, bo też to były prawie najcięższe lata jego żywota. Imię jego nie rozegrzmiało jeszcze po wszystkich krańcach świata chrześcijańskiego, ale w Rzeczypospolitej otaczała go już sława wielkiego wodza i groźnego bisurmaństwa pogromcy. Gwoli tej sławie powierzono mu w swoim czasie wielką buławę i obronę granicy wschodniej, ale do godności hetmańskiej nie dodano ni wojsk, ni pieniędzy. Zwycięstwo jednak szło mimo tego aż dotąd tak wiernie w jego ślady, jak idzie cień za człowiekiem. Z garścią wojska zbił pod Podhajcami, z garścią wojska przeszedł jak płomień wzdłuż i wszerz Ukrainę, ścierając w proch wielotysięczne czambuły, zdobywając buntownicze grody, szerząc postrach i grozę polskiego imienia. Ale teraz zawisła nad nieszczęsną Rzecząpospolitą wojna z najstraszliwszą z ówczesnych potęg, bo wojna z całym światem muzułmańskim. Nie było już dla Sobieskiego tajemnicą, że gdy Doroszeńko poddał Ukrainę i Kozaków sułtanowi, ten obiecał poruszyć Turcję, Azję mniejszą, Arabię, Egipt, aż do wnętrza Afryki, ogłosić wojnę świętą i iść własną osobą upomnieć się u Rzeczypospolitej o nowy „paszalik". Zagłada unosiła się jak ptak drapieżny nad całą Rusią, a tymczasem w Rzeczypospolitej był nieład, szlachta burzyła się w obronie swego niedołężnego elekta i zebrana w zbrojne obozy, jeśli na jaką, to na domową chyba wojnę była gotowa. Wyczerpany niedawnymi wojnami i konfederacjami wojskowymi kraj zubożał; wichrzyła w nim zawiść, wzajemna nieufność jątrzyła serca. W wojnę z potęgą mahometańską nikt nie chciał wierzyć i posądzano wielkiego wodza, że umyślnie wieści o niej puszcza, by umysły od spraw domowych odwrócić; posądzano go okrutniej jeszcze, że sam Turków wezwać gotów, byle zwycięstwo swemu stronnictwu zapewnić; czyniono go zdrajcą po prostu i gdyby nie wojsko, nie wahano by się go przed sąd pociągnąć. On zaś wobec przyszłej wojny, na którą od wschodu krocie tysięcy dzikiego ludu miały pociągnąć, stał bez wojska, z garścią tylko tak małą, że dwór sułtański więcej sług liczył; bez pieniędzy, bez środków do opatrzenia zrujnowanych fortec, bez nadziei zwycięstwa, bez możności obrony, bez przekonania, że śmierć jego, jak ongi śmierć Żółkiewskiego, przebudzi zdrętwiały kraj i zrodzi mściciela. Toteż troska osiadła na jego czole, a wspaniała twarz, podobna do twarzy tryumfatorów rzymskich z czołem w wawrzynach, nosiła ślady tajonego bólu i nieprzespanych nocy. Na widok jednak pana Bogusza dobrotliwy uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicze hetmana; kłaniającemu się do kolan położył ręce na ramionach i rzekł: — Witaj, żołnierzu, witaj ! Nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć cię tak prędko, ale tym milszyś mi w Jaworowie. Skąd jedziesz? Z Kamieńca? — Nie, jaśnie wielmożny panie hetmanie. Nawet-em nie wstępował do Kamieńca, jadę prosto z Chreptiowa. — Co tam mój mały żołnierzyk porabia? Zdrówli i czy uszyckie puszcze choć trocha oczyścił? — Puszcze już tak spokojne, że dziecko może nimi iść bezpiecznie. Łotrzykowie wywieszani, a w ostatnich dniach Azba-bej z całą watahą tak zniesion, że i świadek klęski nie pozostał. Przyjechałem właśnie tego dnia, kiedy go zniesiono. — Poznaję Wołodyjowskiego. Jeden Ruszczyc w Raszkowie może się z nim porównać. A co tam stepy gadają? Są jakie świeże wieści od Dunaju? — Są, ale złe. W Adrianopolu ma być na ostatnie dni zimy wielki wojska congressus. — To już wiem. Nie ma teraz innych wieści, jeno złe: złe z kraju, złe z Krymu i ze Stambułu. — Wszelako nie ze wszystkim, jaśnie wielmożny panie hetmanie, bo ja sam taką szczęsną przywożę, że gdybym był Turkiem albo Tatarzynem, pewnie bym się o munsztułuk upomniał. — A toś mi z nieba spadł! Nuże! mów prędko, rozpędź frasunki! — Kiedym tak zmarzł, wasza wielmożność, że aż mi rozum we łbie skostniał. Hetman zaklaskał w dłonie i kazał pacholikowi przynieść miodu. Po chwili przyniesiono omszały gąsiorek, a z nim razem i świeczniki z jarzącymi świecami, bo chociaż było jeszcze wcześnie, śnieżyste chmury uczyniły dzień tak posępny, że i na dworze, i w komnatach panował jakoby zmierzch. Hetman nalał i przepił do gościa, ów zaś, skłoniwszy się nisko, wychylił swoją szklenicę i rzekł: — Pierwsza nowina, że ten Azja, któren to miał rotmistrzów lipkowskich i czeremiskich nazad do służby naszej przywieść, nie nazywa się Mellechowicz, ale jest synem Tuhaj-beja! — Tuhaj-beja?... — spytał ze zdziwieniem pan Sobieski. — Tak jest, wasza wielmożność. Wykryło się, że jego pan Nienaszyniec dzieckiem jeszcze z Krymu porwał, ale go w powrocie postradał, a Azja dostał się do panów Nowowiejskich i u nich się hodował, w nieświadomości, że od takiego ojca pochodzi. — Dziwne mi to było, że on, tak młody, ma taki mir u Tatarów. Ale teraz rozumiem : przecie i Kozacy, ci nawet, którzy wierni Matce zostali, Chmielnickiego za jakowąś świętość uważają i nim się szczycą. — A owo właśnie, a owo właśnie! To samo mówiłem Azji! — rzekł pan Bogusz. — Dziwne sądy boże — odpowiedział po chwili hetman — stary Tuhaj rzeki krwi z ojczyzny naszej wytoczył, a młody jej służy, a przynajmniej dotąd wiernie służył, bo nie wiem, jeżeli teraz nie zechce mu się krymskiej wielkości zakosztować. — Teraz? Teraz on jeszcze wierniejszy — i tu się druga moja nowina pocznie, w której być może, że i moc, i rada, i ratunek dla utrapione Rzeczypospolitej się zawiera. Tak mi dopomóż Bóg, jakom dla tej właśnie nowiny na fatygi i nieprzezpieczeństwa nie zważał, by jako najprędzej z gęby ją wypuścić i stroskane serce waszej wielmożności pocieszyć. — Słucham pilnie — rzekł pan Sobieski. Bogusz począł przedstawiać zamysły Tuhaj-bejowicza, a przedstawiał z takim zapałem, że istotnie stał się wymowny. Od czasu do czasu drżącą ze wzruszenia ręką nalewał sobie szklanicę miodu, przelewając szlachetny napitek przez brzegi, i mówił, mówił... Przed zdumionymi oczyma wielkiego hetmana przesuwały się jakoby jasne obrazy przyszłości : więc tysiące i dziesiątki tysięcy Tatarów ciągnęły wraz z żonami, z dziećmi i ze stadami na ziemię i wolę; więc przerażeni Kozacy, widząc tę nową siłę Rzeczypospolitej, bili kornie czołem przed nią, przed królem i przed hetmanem; więc nie było już więcej buntów na Ukrainie, więc starymi szlakami nie szły niszczące jak płomień lub powódź zagony na Ruś, a natomiast obok wojsk polskich i kozackich buszowały po niezmiernych stepach, z graniem trąb i hukiem kotłów, czambuły ukraińskiej szlachty-Tatarów... I przez lata całe ciągnęły arby za arbami, a na nich, wbrew rozkazom chana i sułtana, mnogi lud, który prawo i wolę nad uciemiężenie, czarnoziem ukrainny i chleb nad głodne dotychczasowe siedziby przełożył... I dawna wroga siła szła na usługi Rzeczypospolitej — Krym się wyludniał; chanowi i sułtanowi wymykała się z rąk dawna potęga i strach ich zdejmował, bo od stepów, od Ukrainy, patrzył im groźnie w oczy nowy hetman nowej tatarskiej szlachty, Rzeczypospolitej stróż i wierny obrońca, straszliwego ojca sławny syn — młody Tuhaj-bejowicz. Rumieńce wybiły na twarz Boguszową; zdawało się, że upajały go własne słowa, więc w końcu obie ręce podniósł do góry i zakrzyknął: — Oto, co przywożę! Oto, co owo smocze szczenię wylęgło w puszczach chreptiowskich. A teraz trzeba mu jeno pisma i pozwolenia waszej wielmożności, by puścił głos do Krymu i nad Dunaj! Wasza wielmożność! Choćby Tuhaj-bejowicz nic nie uczynił nad to, że war w Krymie i nad Dunajem uczyni, że niesnaski sprowadzi, hydrę wojny domowej rozbudzi, jedne ałusy przeciw drugim uzbroi, to i tak, w przededniu wojny, w przededniu wojny, powtarzam — wielką i nieśmiertelną Rzeczypospolitej odda przysługę! Lecz pan Sobieski chodził wielkimi krokami po komnacie, milcząc. Wspaniała twarz jego była mroczna, prawie groźna; chodził i widać, w duszy rozmawiał — nie wiadomo, z sobą czy z Bogiem. Nareszcie rozdarłeś w swej duszy jakowąś kartę, wielki hetmanie, boś się do mówcy w te oto ozwał słowa : — Bogusz, ja takiego pisma i takiego pozwoleństwa, choćbym je miał prawo dać, pókim żyw, nie dam! Słowa padły tak ciężko, jakby z roztopionego ołowiu albo żelaza były ulane, i przycisnęły tak Bogusza, że aż na chwilę oniemiał, głowę pochylił i po długiej dopiero chwili wyjąkał: — Dlaczego to, wasza wielmożność, dlaczego?... — Naprzód odpowiem ci jako statysta: imię Tuhaj-bejowicza mogłoby wprawdzie certum quantum Tatarów pociągnąć, gdyby się im przy tym ziemię, wolę i przywileje szlacheckie obiecało. Ale nie przyszłoby ich tylu, iluście sobie uroili. A krom tego, szalony to byłby uczynek: Tatarów na Ukrainę wołać, nowy naród tam osadzać, gdy i z samymi Kozakami rady sobie dać nie możemy. Mówisz, że między nimi zaraz by powstały zwady i wojny, że byłby gotowy miecz na szyję kozacką, a kto ci uręczy, czyby się ów miecz i w polskiej krwie nie ubroczył? Ja tego Azję dotąd nie znałem, teraz zaś widzę, że w jego piersi mieszka smok pychy i ambicji, więc powtórnie pytam: kto ci uręczy, że w nim drugi Chmielnicki nie siedzi? Będzie on bił Kozaków, lecz gdy Rzeczpospolita w czymkolwiek go nie ukontentuje lub za jakowyś gwałtowny uczynek prawem i karą mu zagrozi, to on się właśnie wówczas z Kozaki połączy, nowe mrowia ze Wschodu tak powoła, jak Chmielnicki Tuhaj-beja wołał; samemu sułtanowi się podda, jako Doroszeńko się poddał, i zamiast pomnożenia naszej potęgi nowy krwi przelew nastąpi, nowe klęski na nas spadną. — Wasza wielmożność! Tatarzy, szlachtą zostawszy, wiernie się Rzeczypospolitej trzymać będą. — Lipków i Czeremisów mało było? Od dawna szlachtą byli i dlatego na sułtańską stronę przeszli. — Lipkom nie dotrzymano przywilejów. — A co będzie, jeśli szlachta, jak to jest rzecz pewna, z góry się takowemu rozszerzeniu prerogatyw szlacheckich sprzeciwi? I jakim czołem, jakim sumieniem chcesz dzikim i drapieżnym tłumom, które dotąd ustawicznie tę ojczyznę naszą niszczyły, dawać moc i prawo, by o losie jej teraz stanowiły, królów obierały, deputatów słałý na sejmy? Za co im dawać taką nagrodę? Co za szaleństwo przyszło temu Lipkowi do głowy i jaki zły duch ciebie, stary żołnierzu, opętał, żeś się dał tak pobałamucić i uwieść, żeś w taką niepoczciwość i w takie niepodobieństwo uwierzył. Bogusz spuścił oczy i odrzekł niepewnym głosem: — Wasza wielmożność! Wiedziałem ja o tym z góry, że stany się sprzeciwią, ale owóż Azja powiada, że gdy Tatarzy raz za pozwoleniem waszej wielmożności osiądą, tedy się rugować nie dadzą. — Człowieku ! Więc on już groził, już mieczem nad Rzecząpospolitą potrząsał, a tyś się na tym nie poznał? — Wasza wielmożność! — odrzekł z desperacją Bogusz — można by wreszcie wszystkich Tatarów szlachtą nie czynić, chyba znaczniejszych, a resztę wolnymi ludźmi ogłosić. I tak oni na wezwanie Tuhaj-bejowicza przyciągną. — To czemu lepiej Kozaków wszystkich wolnymi ludźmi nie ogłosić? Przeżegnaj się, stary żołnierzu; bo mówię ci, iż cię zły duch opętał. — Wasza wielmożność... — I to ci jeszcze dodam — tu pan Sobieski zmarszczył swoje lwie czoło i oczy mu zabłysły — że choćby wszystko miało być tak, jak mówisz, choćby potęga nasza miała przez to urosnąć, choćby wojna z Turczynem została przez to odwrócona, choćby szlachta sama o to wołała, jeszcze, póki ta oto ręka szablą władnie i znak krzyża uczynić może, przenigdy! Tak mi dopomóż Bóg! tego nie dopuszczę! — Dlaczego, wasza wielmożność? — powtórzył łamiąc ręce pan Bogusz. — Bom ja jest hetman nie tylko polski, ale chrześcijański; bo na straży krzyża stoję! A choćby też Kozacy okrutniej jeszcze wnętrzności Rzeczypospolitej szarpali, ja karków zaślepionego, ale chrześcijańskiego ludu pogańskim mieczem nie będę ścinał. Bo czyniąc to, ojcom i dziadom naszym, dziadom moim własnym, popiołom ich, krwi, łzom, całej dawnej Rzeczypospolitej powiedziałbym: „rakka!". Na Boga! jeśli nas zguba czeka, jeśli imię nasze ma być imieniem zmarłych, nie żyjących, to niechże sława po nas ostanie i wspominek onej służby, którą nam Bóg wyznaczył; niechże potomni patrząc na one krzyże i mogiły powiedzą: „Tu chrześcijaństwa, tu krzyża przeciw mahometańskiej sprosności, póki tchu w piersi, póki krwie w żyłach bronili i za inne narody polegli." To służba nasza, Bogusz! Otośmy forteca, w której Chrystus mękę swoją zatknął na murze, a ty mnie prawisz, abym ja,ˇ żołnierz boży, ba, komendant, pierwszy bramę otwierał i pogan jako wilków do owczarni puszczał, i Jezusowe owieczki na rzeź wydawał?! Wolej nam od czambułów cierpieć, wolej nam bunty znosić, wolej na ową straszną wojnę pociągnąć, wolej polec mnie i tobie, wolej całej Rzeczypospolitej zginąć niźli imię pohańbić, sławy zbyć i owo stróżowanie, ową służbę bożą zdradzić! To rzekłszy wyprostował się pan Sobieski w całej swej wielkości i na twarzy miał zorzę taką, jaką musiał mieć Godfryd de Bouillon, gdy na mury Jerozolimy z okrzykiem: „Bóg tak chce!", wpadał; a pan Bogusz wydał się sam sobie wobec tych słów prochem i Azja wydał mu się wobec pana Sobieskiego prochem, a płomienne młodego Tatara zamysły sczerniały i stały się nagle w Boguszowych oczach czymś nieuczciwym i zgoła bezecnym. Cóż bo mógł rzec po oświadczeniu hetmańskim, że lepiej polec niźli służbę bożą zdradzić? Jaki jeszcze przytoczyć argument? Więc sam nie wiedział biedny szlachcic, czy do kolan hetmańskich przypaść, czy w piersi się bić powtarzając: „Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!" A wtem w pobliskiej dominikańskiej kolegiacie rozległ się odgłos dzwonów. Dosłyszawszy go pan Sobieski rzekł: — Dzwonią na nieszpór! Bogusz, pójdźmy się Bogu polecić. Pan Wołodyjowski 31